Trouble Changes
by strong man
Summary: Clemson, Archie and Hans are back and the Penguins are ready to fight but their loved ones had fallen for them including Skipper...was it all just a big misunderstanding?
1. Clemson

**_This is my first ever fic of The Penguins Of Madagascar and I've studied a lot on the show..I would watch it everyday so I know exactly what pairings goes with_**

_**Pairings**:_ Private/Archie, Kowalski/Rico, Julien/Clemson, Bert/Horton, Skipper/Hans(Slash)

**_I have a confession to make, there was a time that I liked Skipper/Private and that I think that Dr. Blowhole and Kowalski could be a couple due to the fact that their both geniuses..I still do anyway_**

**I've seen fics, art and video's of these and that's what inspired me**

**Rated**: K

**_The reason for Horton is that he's an elephant from "Horton Hear's a Who" plus these two are very sexy but Horton is the sexiest due to him always showing his body and a tear ago I asked Shi Tiger if I can use parts of his fic called "Missing Moments" but I got rejecting so I decided that I'm gonna make my own with my ideas_**

Today was the grand opening of the touring theatre/opera and Private could barely contain his excitement about it but to his dismay, Skipper had assigned them all to go on watch due to their enemies Clemson, Hans and the phony Archer being outside the Zoo.

"Maybe they've turned good." He said only to end up getting slapped by Skipper.

"Private, listen...they can't - I repeat can't - be trusted, meaning they are dangerous! Okay...Kowalski and Rico you'll be on the lookout for Clemson and that Archie will be Private's target." He said after holding Private's face still and close to his own.

"Skipper, what about you?" Kowalski asked think this dose not include him.

"Don't worry...I have a date with a villain named Hans. You got your assignments!" putting both hands on his hips while breathing in relief.

All three saluted their captain but Private was feeling nervous and decided to check where they always have their shows first.

Rico took out Kowalski's high-tech binoculars and handed them over to him so he could spy on Clemson. He alerted his mate that he was heading towards the lemur habitat.

"Blast! King Julien is in trouble!" He said and called over Rico after taking them off.

"I need a parachute...please." The tallest penguin said, Rico coughed it up and Kowalski took hold of one end while the shorter penguin took the other.

King Julien sat on his throne, bored out of his mind sitting side-ways.

"I wish I had my Clemson back...wait! I can contact the sky spirits!" He sprung out of his seat and dropped to his knees.

"Please...I wish to be with my Clemson!" He pleaded.

Clemson was peeking around the habitat, Julien heard him come in and once he saw him, he looked up at the sky and thanked the spirits before jumping down to the ground platform.

"I'll be sneaking upon your presents" He whispered rubbing his hands together.

"Don't you mean presence...your majesty?" Maurice asked, correcting him as he looked down.

"I like presents!" Mort said loudly making Clemson turn around. Julien blushed and ran to him with open arms, he was met with a spotted hand forcing him to stop.

"Clemson?" Julien questioned before the Southern Lesser Bamboo Lemur put a finger to his lips and scooted up close to him. He began to seduce Julien with his tail.

"Your majesty...Clemson tried to dethrone you." The Aye-Aye argued, jogging the king's memory but he was liking this new and improved lemur too much to even care.

Clemson heard yelling and looked up to see Kowalski and his mate coming down, he jumped quickly into Julien's arms.

The two penguins crash landed on the ground. When they saw the target, they sprung into action.

"The jig is up, Clemson!" Kowalski said.

"Yeah!" Rico added in before hacking up some dynamite.

"No! Don't hurt my Clemmy!" Julien said calling his lover by a pet name then Clemson climbed down from his arms.

"My most humble apologies, but I assure you that I mean the king no harm." He apologized stepping up trying to redeem himself.

"A likely story!" Kowalski retorted.

Maurice went by Kowalski's side.

"Maurice...you dare go against the king!?" Clemson asked defending the tall lemur.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I agree with Kowalski!" He apologized while crossing his arms.

"Come Clemmy, let us go elsewhere where no one will be a bother to us!" He said as Clemson jumped into his arms before the two went off.

Mort decided to go with the king for the love of his feet.

"We must let King Julien know the truth!" Kowalski stated to Maurice.

"I agree" The Aye-Aye added and they all shook hands, looks like they're teaming up together.

"Okay. We just report back to the lab, I'm working on something we can all use to spy on them with." Kowalski said.

"I'll try everything to make Julien see the truth." Maurice said pounding his hand in the other.

Back in the penguin habitat, the three went down the ladder one by one and followed Kowalski to his lab.

"So, how exactly are we going to spy on them?" Maurice asked the genius.

"With mad science!" Kowalski said as dramatic music played with thunder in the background.

Kowalski and Rico went to his deck, grabbed two beakers, mixed them together and shook them until it started turning assorted colors. He handed the beakers to his mate and Maurice.

"This may taste disgusting but it's the only way to save King Julien." He said as the liquid was bubbling.

Maurice gulped and asked if it was safe or not.

"Yes...drinking this stuff will make us invisible and the only way for it to wear off is with water."

Maurice raised his beaker, the three clinked together before drinking it all down.

"Well...I don't feel any different, as a matter of fact...I don't seem to feel anything at all." Maurice said. He looked at both his hands then at the two penguin friends whom were fading like ghosts.

Before he knew it, they were completely invisible. It was a miracle that one of Kowalski inventions actually worked without causing destruction or chaos.

_**Another story I'd ready to go and it is just beautiful..I think I'm gonna cry...anyway, enjoy this if you enjoy homosexuality in the animal kingdom.**_

_**Remember to fav or follow me to receive updated on more of my stories. Also, make sure you write a review down to give me your opinion of this.**_

_**So...next part will have Private attending the show with a very dashing animal he has a deep affection for.**_

_**Edited by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LTY.**_


	2. A Little Get Together

_**This is my second chapter of Trouble Changes**_

_**Pairings:**_ Private/Archie, Kowalski/Rico, Julien/Clemson, Bert/Horton, Skipper/Hans (Slash)

_**Rated:**_ K

Private was walking to the show "Skipper said that Archie could be here" He said thinking back "better look around" That's what he did, up on the bleachers and looked around "Hmm, no sign of him" .

"The next show will be soon at 2:00 AM' said the announcer and knowing Private, he was well-known to ditch his duties at time due to his obsession with Lunacorns so he turned to the stage and but thought about this.

His good side is telling him to stay focused on the mission at hand but his instincts had told him to stay and watch the show, at heart he was still a boy in a childish nature.

"Oh my gosh, I got to get some popcorn" He said in shock and left, rudely abandoning his mission.

In the primate habitat Mason was pushing his brother on the swing having the time of their lives while down below, Julien was sitting up thinking while his beautiful boyfriend was on his knees giving the king a marvelous masseuse.

"I am like this very much Clemmy" He said smiled. "You always said I was the best" He said agreeing with him then thought back to his past leading him to stop and set then buried his head in his knees.

"Uh, I have lost the sweetness feeling" Julien said opening one eye and open both of them, turned around and faced forward to see his lover weeping so he crawled over. "What is wrong? He asked sitting by his side with his ringed-tail wrapped around him.

Clemson was too afraid of what will happen if he told him the truth why he seduced him but deep down, he knew he has to tell him in time so he lifted his head up and got on his knees "You remember when I was your right-hand man? He looked at him.

"How dare you accuse me of forgetting" He said feeling hurt. "Well, what I was really trying to do was rule over your kingdom." He closed his eyes and got up "Now that I told you, you'll probably banish me" He took a deep breath before closing his eyes again.

King Julien crossed his arms and thought for a minute, looked into Clemson's sad face the smiled before running up to him following by gently hugging the Bamboo lemur.

Shocking and confused Clemson open his eyes feeling both Julien's hands around him "Julien...I don't understand this, you should be mad, furious and after all I said and done, how could you still be nice to me' Julien pulled away but shushed his mouth by placing a finger over it.

"Evil or now, you're my sweet, lovely, wonderful and very beautiful Clemmy" He said right from the soul but Clemson turned his head away from him "How could you still love me...I-Julien took the Bamboo lemur by the waist cutting him off and pulled him forcefully across to his other arm.

"Julien, what're you-" The ring-tailed lemur slowly lifted the other lemur up until their eyes were connected. A romantic moment shined on Clemson.

"Everything is alright now my pretty" He said softly yet sweetly causing his tail to wrap around Clemson's waist making the Bamboo lemur blush while putting his hand on the other's fur feeling his heartbeat while slowly look up into his eyes.

Clemson might actually be in love with him this time if he was not already. Julien placed a hand on Clemson's cheek causing him blink twice and just as both lemurs closer, Clemson's heart started to feel complete, it was telling him that where is where he belongs which is with him.

They were just about to close their eyes and kiss until Mason had rudely interrupted them so Julien looked apoplectic at him. "Sorry to bother you two but me and Phil had come to an agreement that there's just not enough room for you," He said

Phil popped up beside him and signed his words "Ha!, see" Mason translated. Uh, fine" Julien scoffed after until his boyfriend pulled him into a ten-second kiss then pulled away before jumping into his arms.

Clemson resting his head on Julien's neck, he didn't bother to ask and they just went someplace else. The two Chimpanzees looked at each other.

* * *

Private had succeeded in getting his snacks just in time for the show to start. The curtains came apart as the boy jiggered with joy "Oh boy, here we go" He said excitedly and out came to giant cardboard Lunacorn "Oh...good morning Livy" The one of the left said after bumping into it.

"Good morning to you" Said Lexis after doing the same thing 'I've got a terrific idea, let's all go on an adventure together" Livy said "But Livy, we don't have an adventure with just the two of us? Lexis said.

"We need a volunteer'' Livy said. Private squealed said raised his hand "Oh oh pick me" He repeatedly said. The Lunacorn both looked at Private and the young penguin came down from the bleachers.

That's was the perfect moment for them to reveal themselves, they knocked down the cardboard "Surprised!' both Badgers said causing Private to quickly step back into a fighting pose.

"You guys, I thought that we had finally come to an understanding when feral Marlene was holding you down, he learned "feral from Kowalski. "You actually thought that Marlene could hold up forever" Stacy said.

Yeah...Rico had to bring her inside" Becky said after her sister. "What!" He said backing up more.

"You know it" Both said before cracking their hands. "Uh, what're you about to do" He said in fear slowly letting his guard down. "We're gonna play a game called Chase Private" Stacy said.

"Oh goody I love games" He said joyfully clapping his hands with a smile but that smile went away as he thought what they meant so he ran screaming causing the Badgers to chase him.

(0)

Archie was sitting on top of lamppost, saw Private running, screaming for help "Tis looks like a job for the Archer" The newly reformed raccoon said with his fake French accent and took out his bow n' arrow then aimed for where Private is going to run next.

The Badgers were getting closer so he ran quicker until they saw Private getting his feet sweeped up by a fast moving figure so they stopped. "What was that? Becky asked turning to her sister.

"Beats me, I have no clue" Stacy responded "We weren't gonna eat him or anything, we just wanted to have a little fun" She put her hand on her hips seeing this an another stereotype. "Uhhh, I don't get other species" Becky said walking by her sister.

_**Another chapter is finished and it's more of an In &amp; Out feel to it, where the couples are hiding their relationship from their friends. Next chapter will be more in depth with the sneaking.**_

_**Prior when I said couples so you know what's coming. The episode "Mask of a Raccoon" really had us think hard about Private's possible love interest and main object of his affection towards Archie so we'll see more next time.**_


	3. What's Really Behind the Mask

_**This is my third chapter of Trouble Changes**_

_**Pairings:**_ Private/Archie, Kowalski/Rico, Julien/Clemson, Bert/Horton, Skipper/Hans **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

Archie was swinging all the way to the right like spider-man before leading safely in front of his home then let go once he put his grappling gun away when was hugged by the young penguin.

Thanks for savin my life" He hugged him afterwards and the raccoon placed his hand on his back" Private sighed affectionally as his gray fur was against his very smooth back &amp; white coat.

Private was enjoying the closeness of his fur that so much that he had almost neglected that he lied to him. After they pulled away, Archie was looking for some happily ever after but all he got was a direct slap in the face before Private turned crossed his arms.

"Privare, why'd you slap me? Archie asked feeling his cheek. "You know why you...dirty lier" He got in his face as he poked at his chest.

He crossed his arms ounces more but this time, walked a few inches away. Archie reached out to him in agony until he cupped his hand, bit his lips and reminisced. He lied about stealing from the rich to give to the poor for his own selfishness needs plus dissimulate Private's trust.

He sighed in depression and a tear flowed down his cheek "You should be ashamed of yourself Archie, I fell in love with your accent and the goodness in your heart to help others" he started to sniff up his tears "It was all a lie" he dropped to his knees and cried.

Archie went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder then tried to persuade him that he was still the same person.

"Don't" The young penguin made a stop sign with his flipper cause the rachis to back up. "The one I fell madly in love with was a swashbuckling heroic and dashing hero but he turned out to be just a big faker" He got up and walked towards in indignation.

Private started giving him a serious lecture cause he was boiling mad at him and was about to slap him again but his launched flipper was held by Archie. "I'm sorry" He said but Private was to enraged to hear until he finally stopped "What did you say" Private said softly, getting out of his angered state.

"I should've came clean especially to you" Archie said heartfelt. "I cared for you and gave my heart out, now it's shattered into tiny little pieces" He dropped to his knees again and this time, the raccoon joined him.

Please, give me another chance to make it up to you" He stroked his cheek" Private wasn't sure or convinced weather to forgive him or yet.

I don't know if I should give you a chance" He said to his face which made Archie disillusioned but he was kissed on the cheek forcing him to look at the penguin.

But, I'll think about it" Private said as he blushed before they hugged. As the time passed, the young penguin sniffed softly due to him being passionate on raccoon. Archie wished him and Private could be together but he understood that the young penguin needed his heart to mend back up.

They parted "I suppose this is goodbye for now" Archie said nervously laughing. "I guess so" Private said sadly then both stood up. The two walk their own separate ways but it didn't take long before they immediately ran back into each other's arms.

Archie spun Private around once, stopped and looked into one another's eyes then they got close. Their heads and noses were connected making magical heart-to-heart eye contact. So what do ya say young Private? Archie said in his fake accent which always touched his heart.

"I don't wanna think about it" He said "only about us and our future. "Private, I do love you very much but how's we going to make tis work?

Private wasn't the brightest of the team but he can come up with something now' then. Don't worry, we'll figure out something" He said before kissing the raccoon on the lips, Archie did the same thing, only he had to crouch cause he was taller.

* * *

Skipper was looking in Marlene's habitat and look sharp "Where are you, Hans? He asked very skeptically while sneaking around until a tap on the shoulder made him jump and quickly turned around to see a tired otter.

Marlene, you should not sneak up on a commanding officer like that" He said with one flipper on his hip.

"What are you talking about, you invaded my house" She said tiredly and angered at the same time before Slipper hushed her.

"Quiet Marlene, Hans might be listening. "You actually think Hans in here" She laughed.

"Merlene, this is no joking matter" He said going against the wall. "I have to be alert at all times.

Whatever" she yawned "I'm going to get some shut-eye" Marlene went to her rockbed but Skipper tackled her down to the ground.

"Skipper, what's your problem? She shouted. "Hans might be hiding above your bed and just as you're about to fall asleep then he strikes" He explained but she pushed him off.

The otter looked above her bed and there was absolutely no one in sight. "Skipper, Hans is not here" She got up and went out to go for a nice swim.

As she was about to preform her dive "Look out" Skipper tackled her from the side and quickly took out his blaster that he got from Rico and blasted the water.

The water came down on the two then they got up, Marlene had her arms crossed. Skipper just put a flipper behind his hand and chuckled.

"Let me guess, you thought that Hans was in the pool didn't you? She assumed. "But I saw Hans on out monitor.

Marlene sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "listen, it could be because your tired. "What're you saying? He asked.

You're having delusions and face facts, you had so many fights that you're just paranoid.

"I've never been paranoid in my entire life" He stated then left but not before he wished his friend good luck.

Marlene sighed in annoyance and head back into her cave

_**This seemed rushed I know but I took my sweet time with this and Private was quick to forgive Archie and now they're a couple.**_

_Next chapter, I was going to put Hans in but I just came up with a juicy twist to add on. Sorry I spend this chapter with the penguin and the raccoon but I was trying to add that "save the girl castle" _**_feel to it, you know what I mean._**


End file.
